Pretend for me
by MissVampyre
Summary: Sakura, do me a favor." "What?" "Marry me." "On one condition.." "What?" "You have to pretend you love me." Sasusaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Evanescence lyrics used in this fic.**

_

* * *

~I'd give anything to give me to you~  
__~Can you forget the world that you thought you knew~

* * *

_

"Naruto, you idiot!"

Sakura's yell could be heard all through Konohagakure.

Naruto was on her doorstep, practically dripping blood. There was a long rip in the side of his orange and black jumpsuit and he was holding a bandage tight to the center of the rip.

"Go to the hospital this instance!"

"But, Sakura!"

"No buts!....what is so important that you had to tell me first?"

"He's back!"

"You...what?"

"Teme! I brought him back. Our team was sent to scout the area around the Rain Village; there have been a lot of disappearances in that section of the country. Anyway, I found him passed out in a clearing near the village. He killed Itachi."

Sakura visibly faltered. "You…you need to get to the hospital, Naruto."

"Sakura? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy," Naruto looked at her with concern.

Sakura pretended she didn't hear, "Where are they holding him?"

"In the restricted area of the hospital."

Sakura nodded and stepped out the door towards the hospital, motioning for Naruto to follow her. Her eyes widened in realization and she turned to her friend.

"Hey Naruto?" he looked at her curiously, "If Sasuke-kun was passed out, then where did you get that wound?"

"Oh, yeah! Right as we started picking him up, three other people came at us, asking where we were going with him. We told them Konoha and they didn't wait for explanations. There was a small fight but we finally subdued them enough to explain the situation. They came home with him. Apparently they were his teammates after he left Orochimaru."

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the hospital as he finished telling the story. Sakura sent him off to be treated and then headed to the Hokage's building.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura called.

"Come in Sakura."

Sakura entered to see Tsunade behind her desk and three unusual looking shinobi standing nearby. There was one female and two males. The female had fiery red hair and black rimmed glasses. She was wearing black short-shorts and a long sleeved light purple shirt. One of the males had long silver hair and sharp teeth she noted when he smiled at her. He was wearing light blue pants and a sleeveless shirt the same shade as the girls. The third shinobi was incredibly tall and quiet with brownish hair and a blue cloak type thing.

"Sakura, this is Team Taka."

Tsunade looked over at the strange ninja, "This is Haruno Sakura, my apprentice."

The girl looked at her with contempt, the silver-haired nin looked at her with slight curiosity, whilst the third seemed to be battling with himself.

She glanced back with no emotion, examining each one slowly. The one with silver hair nodded, as if making his mind up about something, and announced, "I'm Suigetsu."

This seemed to grab the other male's attention who promptly announced that his name was Juugo. "Karin" was all she received from the girl before Tsunade cut in.

"Juugo is the originator of the cursed seal. He was locked up for the most part by Orochimaru. He suffers from an extreme mental illness which I would like you to examine."

"Me?" Sakura sounded in surprise.

"Yes, I don't believe anyone else could do it. It requires a level of chakra control that not even I possess. If the chakra is not completely focused to the area of the brain that requires healing, then Juugo condition could grow much worse. He is aware of the risks and has agreed to let you try if you will."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura turned to Juugo, "I will do my best."

Karin stomped her foot in impatience, "Where is Sasuke?! When can we see him? We ARE his team!"

"At the moment he is being tended to in the hospital. Keep in mind that Sasuke is a traitor to this village. After he is released he will be put on trial; you may see him then." Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Sasuke has completed his main goal. Itachi is dead, therefore we hope he will not cause any trouble when he wakes up. But Sakura," her tone softened, "you have to understand. Sasuke is not the same person he was. Things will be different."

"I know, I'm not the same person either. People change."

"But not everything changes," Tsunade shot back and Sakura knew that she knew and she was right.

Sakura may not be the same person. Sasuke may not be the same person. But throughout all of this, Sakura still loved him, would do anything for him. In the meantime, she would treat his teammate Juugo, but she would be waiting for after his trial. She knew he would come looking for her, if only for curiosity's sake.

_

* * *

~If you want me~  
__~Come and find me~  
__~Nothing's stopping you so please release me~

* * *

_

**Hope you guys like this. I must have reviews before I post the next chapter so if you like it tell me!!**

**XD**


End file.
